Judar
Judar is an antagonist from the anime/manga Magi. He is a Magi who can wield the power to control a variety of magic such as flight, electrokinesis, and the ability to create and manipulate ice. He used to be apart of the evil organization, Al-Thamen, but has recently left it. Judar is also a rival to the main protagonist himself, Aladdin. Personality Judar is sadistic and enjoys causing chaos. He is ruthless and openly dislike peace as seen when he told Aladdin that his idea for resolving the problems among Sinbad, Kouen, and the Reim Empire through negotiations was boring. He is also arrogant as the first time he fought Aladdin he demonstrated his ability to fly and throw ice shards at anyone in his path without any care for their safety. Judar at most times can be a rather carefree. He sees Hakuryuu as a reliable ally and greatly respects him. In fact, Judar sees Hakuryuu as a powerful Black King capable of ruling the Kou Empire with an iron fist. Abilities As a magi, Judar can get his magic from the ruhk floating aound him. Judar is capable of utilizing black ruhk which is the complete opposite of ruhk which is normally white. He is a formidable opponent as he is capable of flying and using many types of magic. He was greatly known for being a rival to the formidable, Sinbad of the Seven Seas. It was also revealed that Judar was capable of also drawing powers from Ill Ilah to create fierce attacks. Magoi Judar can use his magoi which is created from the ruhk itself to create a powerful shield called the borg which can help him block attacks directed at him. Ice Magic In his very first battle against Aladdin, Judar was capable of creating ice with his magoi. He can create a big block of ice and break it into sharp fragments that can be launched at his targets. Lightning Magic Judar can utilize lightning magic to strike his foes. In the Alma Torran Arc, Judar was able to create a massive black lightning with black ruhk. Gravity Magic Judar is capable of flying by implementing his gravity magic. With this ability I gives him the advantage in terms of distancing himself from his opponents. Djinn During the Balbadd arc, Judar was capable of utilizing a black djinn (who was actually Kassim) in his battle against Alibaba and his allies. Judar was able to manipulate the black djinn to help him fight in his stead. Weapons In his first appearance, Judar was seen wielding a wand to concentrate his magoi to create powerful attacks. Later on, Judar is seen with a giant spear which can allow him to create attacks on a larger scale. Weaknesses In his battles against Aladdin, Judar's arrogance is ultimately his downfall as he underestimates him. In his first battle against Aladdin, Judar's borg was not durable enough to hold back the Ugo's physical force which basically left him defenseless. In his second battle against Aladdin, Judar could not resist the latter's Solomon's Wisdom (which target's a person's true sentiments in an effort to bring closure to that person). After being caught under Solomon's Wisdom, Judar lost the motivation to fight. In his third battle against Aladdin, Judar was unable to counteract the physical forces that was being used to push him back. Judar's magoi was not a plentiful as Aladdin and he could not maintain any resistance to Aladdin's push (which was caused by Ugo) which resulted in his banishment to space. Stats Battles Trivia *Judar along with Gyokuen Ren are the only Magi who can utilize black ruhk. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Long-range fighters Category:Magi characters Category:Arrogant fighters Category:Fighters who can fly Category:Magicians Category:Antagonists Category:Lightning users Category:Ice users Category:Redeemed characters